Twisted Fates
by toprichie97
Summary: What happens when a bunch of misfits who have never seen each other end up fighting together and growing as a family. Will feature main characters in later chapters. (This a joint fanfiction with some of my friends and it is our first so please give us constructive criticism please)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:The first day

They lay on the ground sweaty, beaten, and bruised from a drawn out battle against one of the very few Mammoth Grimm left on Remnant. "That was a fight that none of us probably should have survived," said by a young cat faunus boy to the randomly assorted, almost comical combonation of people he called a team. "Well we did survive, not that we aren't hurt like hell but we survived." said the oldest member of the team sporting wolf ears, nice teeth, and an unusual obsession with cookies. The two other members lay there silent looking at the sky: a boy who still hasn't adjusted to the life with the team he became a part of, and a girl who is growing ever closer to her own goals in the twisted life she is forced to be a part of.

One day earlier

It was a new year at Beacon Academy and with a new year came new students eager to prove themselves to the teachers and to prove that they can be hunters and huntresses. In the distance you could here an explosion and a girl scream. These first year students were all happy to be at beacon, but a group of students stood out to Ozpin. "Hmmmm this year may be an interesting one," Ozpin mused to himself while watching the students. THUD! "Watch where you're going cat faunus," said a boy with wolf ears. "You should watch where you're going you mutt," Replied the boy. Two students stood off to the side watching the spectical one with enjoyment in her eyes as she was finally in a place with people

the other sighing as he watched the Faunus got at each other with reckless regard. A punch here a kick there round houses and flips and many other moves. "ENOUGH!" screamed Proffesor Goodwitch, "I will not tolerate fighting on the first day of a new year." The two boys nodded at as she huffed then walked off the two boys shot a glance at one another before they made their way to the main hall.

Meanwhile, in a less climactic area. "So this is Beacon Academy," the white haired boy thought to himself as he wandered around taking it in the sites, sounds, and wonders of the place he was now going to have to call home. He soon realized someone was behind him; It was the girl from earlier who looked so happy seeing Beacon Academy. "Do i say hi or follow him like some stalker?" the girl was questioning herself as she looked up and saw the boy looking at her. "Oh shit, oh shit," she thought to herself as she saw the boy turn around and continue walking forward. "This school has got to be having one of the worst first day back's ever," the boy said to himself as he made his way to the main hall with the girl following him every step of the way.

The mass of first years gathered in the main hall of Beacon academy to hear Headmaster Ozpin's commencement speech.

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all i see is wasted energy, in need of purpose and direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry your so far. It is up to you to take the first step." As Ozpin finishes he looks out upon the students and sees 12 of them,12 that could change the face of Remnant as we know it.

As they head to the designated sleeping area for first years they all muse over what Ozpin said, about how they don't have purpose or direction, but they do, even if it isn't the nicest goal these 3 boys and 1 girl know that the goal they are determined to reach can only be found at Beacon Academy. Two of them share a similar goal, to avenge their families by hunting down and killing the very Grimm that stole their life from them. The other boy has to find some one, a faunus man with red hair who is waiting to see if he can master the weapon that the man gave him. The girl wanting to find who threatened her family and changed her life. As these students all settled down and dosed off into sleep as they knew that tomorrow was when the real test begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Intiation

The students were awoken by the tolling of Beacon's bell. Many of the students grumbled and griped about having to wake up this early since most had lead spoiled lives or were bullies always getting what they wanted from someone else, but not all of them were like that. There were people who were here through hard work or skills that they honed and wanted to continue honing at Beacon. All of the students stretched and yawned and did other daily morning routines such as shower,brush their teeth, fix their hair, put on clothes,etc.

As 12 students all made their way to their designated lockers they all looked around at one another. Two of the Faunus noticed each other the moment they walked into the locker room. "Hey look everyone it's a Mutt," said the cat faunus jokingly but not receiving one chuckle. "Hey look it's a talking pussy." Replied the the wolf faunus receiving the exact same reaction as the cat faunus. "If you two are going to argue and fight you might as well learn each others names," chimed in a white haired girl whom they listened to out of respect for females. "I'm Ash Nazuki" said the cat faunus. "I'm Bistre Wolf, but everyone just calls me Wolf," Replied the wolf faunus. "And I am Weiss Schnee, heir to the Schnee household," said the white haired girl with a firm stance and haughty appearance. "NORA!" chimed in a girl with orange hair and a rather fun loving attitude, "And i'm Lie Ren" said a stoic boy who seemed close to the orange haired girl. "I'm Yang and this is my little sis Ruby" said a tall blonde haired girl while pointing to her sister who had black hair and red highlights. "I'm Jaune Arc" said a some what flimsy blonde haired boy. Every one knew who the red haired girl was except Jaune. "I'm Pyrrha Nikos," said the amazoness. "I'm Blake Belladona," said a girl with black hair and a bow."I'm Regalia Sinclair," said the last girl sporting brunette hair. The remaining boy picked up his sheathed blade and walked out without a word.

The students made their way to the starting area to find Headmaster Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch waiting for them. "For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest," Said . "Now I'm sure you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams, Well allow us to put an end to your confusion each of you will be given teammates...Today." Said . "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it is best to pair yourself with someone with whom you work well. That being said the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Said . Some would say you could see Ruby's world shattering as he said that. "After you've partnered up make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." Said as he continued. "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard the item as well as your standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Finished . Jaune tried to ask one but was easily quieted by Ozpins lack of listening. "No... Good. Now take your positions." Said Ozpin as each student except Jaune posed for the landing strategy. "Uhm sir about this landing strategy thing uhm what is it like dropping us of or something?" Asked Jaune. "No, You will be falling" Replied . "Oh... I see so like did you hand out parachutes for us?" Asked Jaune as Nora was launched into the air. "No, You will be using your own landing strategy." Answered Ozpin. " Uh huh that...so what exactly is a landing strate..." Jaune didn't have enough time to finish as he was launched into the sky.

One by one the students landed in the Emerald Forest some gracefully, some plainly, and some were so horrible they would could be classified as crashes. Like Jaune getting pinned to a tree by Pyrrha who probably saved his life. Students were partnering up already as the initiation ceremony had fully begun, and in the Emerald Forest being alone isn't an option.

Ash and Wolf looked around only to find each other. The only thing they thought was "Ugh this guy is my partner." Even though they didn't like it they understood the situation was bigger than their disagreements with one another. "So looks like we are partners," said Wolf. "Yea partners who want to kill each other," Replied Ash sarcastically. "Better than no partner at all," Said Wolf as he made is way to the temple with Ash not too far behind.

Currently in another part of the forest. "Dammit that hurt," Said Regalia as she had landed a little roughly. She saw the boy who walked out of the locker room earlier, and he saw her. "I guess we're partners." Said Reggie. "I guess we are," said the still unknown boy as he headed north towards the temple. Reggie rushed behind him,"So what's your name." She asked the boy. "It's Mikado Yagamata." Said the boy as he continued onward towards the temple which was even closer now. "That's the temple isn't it?" Asked Reggie as she came into the forest clearing behind Mikado.

They looked and saw Yang, Blake, Ruby, Weiss, Ren, Nora, Ash, and Wolf all standing in the temple holding chess pieces. "These are the relics?" Asked Reggie. "I guess they are," replied Ash as he put his piece in his pocket. Reggie and Mikado grabbed the two remaining black knight pieces. "Wait," said Wolf. "Aren't Pyrrha and Jaune missing?" He asked. As if on queue Pyrrha came running towards the temple followed by Jaune hanging off of a Death Stalker. This also attracted the attention of a Nevermore. Everyone except Ash, Mikado, Wolf, and Reggie rushed off to help them. "Shouldn't we help them?" Asked Regalia. "Uhm Regalia," said Ash. "We have something else to handle." He said as she turned and saw the two Ursa Majors infront of her and the people left standing with her. "We get to test how good we are at least." Said Ash as he drew MileSword and switched it into ranged mode. Wolf followed suit as he drew a spear/bow called Broken Promise. "We should join in on the fun." she said as she drew her quarterstaff name Chatiment an engaged it's ranged mode which turned it into a smoothbore musket. Mikado unsheathed his blue and black katana named Tidal then he rushed forward slicing one of the Ursa Majors tendons as she aimed and skillfully shot a bullet straight into it's dome. Ash took aim with his rifle and shot through both of the other Ursa Majors' knees as it fell to the ground Wolf flipped to its skull and plunged his spear straight through ending the Majors' life. "That was uncharacteristically easy." Said Wolf as he withdrew his spear from the Majors' skull. "We should go help Jaune and the others," Said Ash. Everyone nodded and turned to go off in the direction of Jaune, Pyrrha, and the others. The ground started to shake as they turned around. "Nothing here should be large enough to do that," they all thought. As if things weren't bad enough with a Nevermore chasing one group and a Death Stalker chasing other. This group of teens now had to deal with a Goliath. They all got in battle stances. "So think we can defeat this guy?" Asked Regalia as she took aim at the Goliath. "Only one way to find out." Said Wolf as he indulged himself into the fight. Wolf and Mikado rushed forward stabbing and slashing at the Goliath while Reggie and Ash peppered it with gun fire. They all saw that they were barely scraping it. Mikado decided to take a different approach. "What are all of your semblances?" He asked as they entered defensive stances. "Lightning" Said Wolf. "Wind Manipulation." Said Ash. "Healing," Said Reggie." And I have fire...here's the plan," Mikado said as he murmured his plan to the team. They all nodded since they we're all out of idea's themselves. "Let's do this," Said Reggie as she composed herself and took aim with a now semblance powered musket. "Fire!" Yelled Mikado as Wolf and he rushed at the Goliath once more with semblances blazing and cracking all around. Wolf dug his semblance imbued spear into the Goliath's front left knee as Reggie covered them in a protective barrier. "Now!" Yelled Wolf at Ash. Ash fire the bullet over the Goliath towards Mikado. "Just like we planned," thought Mikado as he to his blade and sliced the bullet but imbued it with flames. Ash used his semblance redirecting the 2 halves of the bullet into the back of the Goliath's skull causing it's head to explode with a ferocious blast of blood and bones. The now dead Goliath's body tumbled downward and dissipated as all grimms bodies do. Out of now where Regalia started causing more barriers. "Regalia," Mikado said as he ran over to her. "REGALIA!" He yelled this time snapping here out of her trance and simultaneously causing an explosion.

They lay on the ground sweaty, beaten, and bruised from a drawn out battle against one of the very few Goliath's left on Remnant. "That was a fight that none of us probably should have survived," said Ash to the randomly assorted, almost comical combination of people he called a team. "Well we did survive, not that we aren't hurt like hell but we survived." said Wolf. The two other members lay there silent looking at the sky: a boy who still hasn't adjusted to the life with the team he became a part of, and a girl who is growing ever closer to her own goals in the twisted life she is forced to be a part of.

As they forced themselves off of the ground and made their ways to the cliff they realized how well they worked together, even for just having met one another one day ago. They went through out the forest with out a word exhausted, bloody, and sweating from a fight that would have killed most others. They were surprised to see that all the other groups had just made it back to the cliffs too. "Glad to see you guys are alright." Said Ash. "You too," Said Pyrrha. As the last of the people arrived they headed back to Beacon to finish the initiation ceremony.

One by one Headmaster Ozpin called out the team members and names. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang made up team RWBY. Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren made up team JNPR. Cardin and his Gang made up team CRDL. Headmaster Ozpin called out many more teams, then he got to them. "Ash Nazuki, Mikado Yagamata, Bistre Wolf, Regalia Sinclair. You all picked up the black knight pieces. You will now make up team AMBR." Finished Headmaster Ozpin as he turned around and went to his office.

Later on that night in the dorm of team AMBR.

"So your name is Mikado?" Asked Ash from the top bunk right above Mikado's. "Yep that's my name." Said Mikado as he flipped through the pages of the book he was reading. Ash, Wolf, and Mikado all looked up as Reggie walked out of the shower wrapped in a towel. "So we are all a team now." Said Wolf very plainly. "Guess that means no more fighting...between us." Said Ash as Wolf and he exchanged smirks of agreement. "Since we are a team we have each other now so that isn't so bad," said Reggie as she finished putting on her pjs. As they talked for an hour or so they realized how well they complimented each other in terms of battle and personality, even Mikado talked to them. As they tucked themselves into their beds and dosed off into the world of dreams they knew that they could only enjoy moments like these for so long.


End file.
